Tempting Darkness
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: After another lecture from Master Eraqus, Terra heads into the mountains for special training over the night. Little does he know there's a river flowing towards him that seeks to settle the darkness inside him. WARNING! LEMON!


Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Omg, my new obsession is corrupting me XD. Don't get me wrong everyone, I still hold pride and love for Namixas, but if I don't do a Tequa one-shot now…I will literally explode. Also, this is a request lemon shot from one of my good supporting reader and reviewer **_Mauve Eterna_**. Like me, she has also been smitten of the pairing Aqua/Terra and would be happy for me to contribute the pairing in their own lemon; of course, I was happy to oblige :3. So, here is for you guys to enjoy! _**THERE IS NO SPOLIERS! THE INFORMATION IN HERE IS JUST BY PURE KNOWLEDGE TO WHAT I HAVE SEEN IN THE TRAILERS!!!"**_

Tempting Darkness

Aqua walked over the marshy meadow from the world known as Land of Departure, scouting the area as she paced her steps evenly. She was searching for Terra after another harsh and rigorous training with Master Eraqus, which didn't quite end well as usual. Their old and wise teacher made an example of Terra again of being too deep inside the darkness, finding the power to be a tainted form towards Keyblade Masters. Terra was silent from the treatment of harsh words from their Master, doing his best to keep his frustration in check as he felt like a huge disappointment towards their teacher. But Aqua could see through the mask he tried hard to keep, showing sympathy as Master Eraqus requested the older classmate to train harder.

Ventus had stayed behind the duo when the Samurai had given out his lecture, explaining to Aqua soon afterwards how he disagreed with Master Eraqus's accusation against Terra. He held so much faith towards the older student, idolizing him as the older brother he never had. The female keyblade wielder couldn't help but to hold the same sentiment towards the brunette, having known him for a long time.

She remembered the first time she had met Terra, as they both became Master Eraqus's apprentices together. They were guided through the teachings of light and darkness, pushing one another in order to achieve their dreams in becoming Keyblade Masters. But, it was more than just being friends or classmates; Aqua's feelings for Terra had run deeper than that.

She clutched her heart from the feeling, blushing deeply as it only occurred to her a month ago what it was. She didn't know when it happened, or even cared to remember; all she knew was that it was there. She dubbed the sensation to be her light, giving her the strength and courage to continue forward, wishing to stay by Terra's side. She wanted to give him the support he needed, even if he did turned to the darkness.

When Terra had taken off after the lesson they endured today, he admittedly set off on his own, announcing how he wanted to train alone for the remainder of the day. Ventus wanted to tag along for the personal training, but the brunette quickly rejected the energetic boy's desire, causing him to deflate with disappointment. Aqua pressed forward to accompany him instead, but she too was declined, frowning from the dismissal as Terra made his way to the training grounds. Master Eraqus had advised the two young apprentices to leave the earth warrior alone, suggesting that he needed time to cool off. But, even though Aqua held great respect towards their teacher, she couldn't help but to feel worried for the older student. He had left with such a stiff back, hiding his shame as he stalked off out of the castle. So after momentarily following her mentor's demands, Aqua had set off to find the older trainee, finding the shadows of the night to be her advantage in searching for him alone.

She had waited for the two other residences to fall asleep before taking off into the mountains, finding that Terra had yet to return. She was curious over what he was doing, feeling concern on the thought of him falling unconscious after pushing himself too hard. She slanted her head forward in order to inspect the gaps between the tall and rocky hills, sighing as she was met with no tall and handsome knight in sight. She knew there was a reef up ahead though, serving as a dead end, and if so, it was most likely she would be able to find Terra there.

She walked forward without wavering her steps, keeping a poised stance as she made it to the tropical area. She remained quiet though as she caught side of Terra's back not too far ahead, gazing up at the starry night sky, becoming enchanted by the mysterious beauty as it captivated him. She slowly approached his form, finding he hadn't noticed her presence yet. She could visually see the exhaustion on his features, his skin drenched slightly with sweat, his eyes weary as he studied the stars that glistened across the murky sky. She also noticed the small campfire he had set up for himself, leaving a blanket across the earth for him to rest on.

She motioned her body forward, anticipating her hand as it hesitantly reached out for his shoulder pad; but she brought it back down, causing her body to retract as well. As a reaction from her withdrawal though, Aqua unskillfully got Terra's attention, stepping and cracking a twig that lay innocently on the ground. She winced from the intruding sound, breaking the silence as the bronze knight swiftly turned towards her. She gasped from his intense stare, watching the flames flicker abruptly from the wind; she swore she could have seen a flash of gold in his eyes. She discarded the occurrence though, standing still as she tried to resist the thought in fleeing and hiding under a rock.

"Aqua…?" He inquired with bewilderment, becoming slightly dazed in seeing her there.

She blushed in embarrassment for a short second before picking up her composure. She coughed with a hushed mutter, "I came to see you; you didn't return back to the castle…so…" She gazed over at the campfire he had prepared for himself, "Were you planning to stay here for the night…?" She asked wryly with concern, embracing herself to indicate the chill that began to pick up in the air.

He turned his gaze away from her, sighing softly to himself, "I knew I wasn't returning, after all, I need to train harder." He fiercely added at the end, clutching his right hand into a fist of determination.

She frowned from the dark edge of his tone, her eyes becoming glossy as the heat from the flames floated over her vision, "I see…" She caught Terra scooting over from his seat, beckoning her over to sit by him. She gave a comforting smile, walking over as she perched herself next to him, avoiding the puffs of ember that crackled from the wood.

She brushed her hands over her lap, "You don't have to push yourself so hard, you know." She proposed faintly, her tone serene and quiet like water.

Terra seemed to want to ignore her friendly guidance though, keeping his eyes set on the stars that twinkled above them. She tried to insist on her words, scolding herself for breaking the tranquility of their moment together, "I'm just saying, don't take Master's criticism so critically…it's not like he's punishing you…"

"He might as well be…" The male sneered with aggravation, his muscles clenching, "I train really hard, but everything just seems worthless in the end…I don't know how to convince him anymore that I'm capable enough to be a Keyblade Master…"

"Terra…" Aqua spoke out his name with plea, "You shouldn't be so anxious…! After all, we promised to become Keyblade Masters together…. so even if…" He stared directly at her cerulean orbs at this moment, catching her off guard; she was able to recollect her thoughts though, although barely, "…So even if you don't become one right away, I'll be waiting for you until you do…" She admittedly turned red from her words, _'Why did I say it like that? I sounded like I just confessed my love to him!'_

She paused, _'...Love…?'_ She repeated the word back to herself, studying its qualities, gripping her chest as the feeling scurried inside her heart.

The male next to her soon burst into laughter, causing the female to be left baffled and humiliated. Wait, did she say something funny? Oh God, maybe he found out and was now making fun of her! Curse him! And curse her for a fool for falling for him! She was soon then back on that dreadful subject called 'love', giving a short whine in defeat of the terrible theme.

_'Great, I'm contradicting myself…' _She muttered mentally, wishing she could just settle the complex emotion into one definition.

After little seconds more, Terra was able to settle his laughter, giving a forlorn and empty smile, "Wait for me…huh…?" He asked with a low tone, his voice sounding hollow, "Why should you wait on someone who's supposedly relying the power of darkness? My heart could never match with you or Ventus…I'll just be a burden." He gasped in shock though when Aqua spontaneously grabbed one of his hands between her delicate ones.

Even with holding a keyblade for so long, the skin on her hands were still soft and tender, showing no evidence of scars. He marveled at the touch, blinking slowly as he lifted his eyes to hers. She was giving him a stern look, tears brimming at the side of her eyes, "You could never be a burden to us, Terra! I car—we care about you! And if Master's claims about you are true, than I rather just ignore them and be your light to your darkness." She pledged her tears not to fall, though one managed to slip, "This isn't like you, the Terra I know is confident and strong…"

"Strong…?" He questioned with a humorless tone.

"Yes…!" She persisted with a firm grip on his hand, "Terra, please…" That's when she saw it, the speck of gold appearing in his eyes, dissolving his charming orbs of sapphire to a sinister birth of darkness.

She didn't turn away though, shuddering as she brought one of her hands up to cup his chalice cheeks. She blushed from the heat that penetrated off of him, causing her heart to beat erratically with an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. In the meanwhile, Terra just gave Aqua a passionate look of concentration, waiting for any type of signal from her that may advance the meaning towards her words. As the fire sizzled and burned the pile of timber near them, the blue-haired maiden silently but gradually leaned her head forward, replacing her hand with her lips. She gave a tender smooch, relishing the taste of his ashen but smooth skin, inhaling his earthy scent as it surged through her nostrils. She blushed terribly from her action; withdrawing back as she didn't want to seem suspicious towards her locked feelings for the brunette.

"I'm disappointed…" He firmly said without warning, causing her to become baffled. She lifted her gaze up to his smoldering eyes, alluring her with a dramatic seduction to his tone, "As you said before, be the light to my darkness…" Before she can repose from such a climatic turn, Terra had already enclosed his lips against hers, igniting their secret desires for one another.

The female combatant could only gasp from between the kiss, her eyes widening from the bold and intimate act as it weakened her senses, _'Terra…!'_ Her mind shouted with a tight prayer, hoping his intentions were out of the purity of his heart than the darkness that threatened to consume it. But, even if that was the case, she knew she wanted this, she knew she yearned for him, _'Terra…'_ She moaned pleasantly as his tongue ventured over between her lips, begging for entrance as he seized her body, circling his arms around her slender form.

_'I'm scared…I'm actually scared; what if you leave me? I couldn't bare the thought of not being able to follow you…but…I…'_ She couldn't deny it any longer, discarding the inner turmoil to her thoughts as the only thing she could think about was being with him; to hell with Master Eraqus, tonight she was with Terra, even if only tonight.

"Aqua…" He hoarsely whispered against her gasping mouth, giving her bottom lip a soft nip with his teeth. She whimpered from the wound he inflicted on her, easing the pain as he gently sucked on it soon afterwards, brushing his tongue along hers out of desperate need to make contact.

He ran his tongue along the sanctum of her damp and heated mouth, dousing their kiss with dribble as their starvation for each other became more explicit. Aqua thought she was going to suffocate from the load, whimpering as she felt the sticky trail begin to slip between them, forming a wet bridge. He leeched her tongue between his teeth, sucking tenderly on the soft appendage as he triggered a moan out of her. His kiss was brutal, but his tongue was affectionate, swelling Aqua's lips to become numb as he bruised her tenderly. He then drew himself back, observing her face as her eyes shined in intoxication; swooning over the kiss and licks he was providing her. She felt hazy, creating heat to develop inside of her as it traveled to the pit of her stomach.

Terra was enticed by her seduced appearance, her breasts flourishing as she moaned pleadingly for him. He surrendered to her plea, showering her lips with his mouth as his tongue penetrated through, but this time he was met with a wall as her tongue actually decided to take battle with his. He smirked from the challenge, crossing their tongues together as they corned each other to develop wet slips between them. They slurped from the mess, cleaning each other as the interaction between their lips only caused them to be deceived by uncontrollable passion. While Aqua was distracted by the immense aggression towards their kiss, Terra took the opportunity to unbuckle the emblem belt that was across her chest.

She froze as she felt the loose subtraction of her clothing, Terra already making way in shuffling the sleeve warmers off her arms, _'What's he doing…?'_ Her mind began to panic, _'Is he really…? *Moan*' _She went into a complete blank of ecstasy, feeling the soft grip of his large hands upon her concealed breasts, rubbing careful circles around them.

_'No…Terra…I…'_ She couldn't voice out her words though, losing the battle with her body, as she couldn't resist the pleasure she was feeling.

She soon took hold of her own bold moves, her hands reaching out to undo his armor. She had always admired the lines and curves to his chest, finding his muscles to be flawless from the tight outline of his shirt. She needed to feel the raw texture of his skin though, shedding his upper clothing until he was completely shirtless. Terra was actually shocked from the turn of events, finding he wasn't even done in discarding her own clothing, much less than what she was able to do.

And there they were, the both of them panting lightly as they both were shaken up from the driven fervor they were about to establish. Terra gave a thick swallow, relishing the remains of their exchanged fluids, "Why don't I get you more comfortable?" He suggested with a thick and dark tone, sending shivers throughout Aqua's body, creating goosebumps to appear across her skin.

Before she could reply though, the fairly but bulky male had already picked her up bridal style, setting her upon the blanket he had brought with him. Aqua could feel the temperature pick up from the close range of the flames; and Terra's body didn't help as he melded himself on top of her. She moaned fervently from the refined and exposed warmth of his chest, pinning her down as it caused her to break out in eager anticipation of sweat.

"That's better…" He commented with a rare and seductive tone, whispering his words over her ear as he softly blew into the hole.

Aqua trembled from the sensation, feeling the tip of Terra's tongue move teasingly across her neck before deciding to suck on the flesh. She gasped as he gave a harsh bite, inflicting her precious and porcelain skin to be marked with a dark stain. He continued to use such rough treatments all over her neck, creating a trail around her shoulders as well; if Ventus or Master Eraqus asked where such wounds came from, she would just say from training with Terra.

Her eyes were half-lidded as she whimpered in delight, gazing over at Terra's face, as his eyes remain closed in concentration. She wondered if he kept them close for a reason, remembering the image of his golden coals that had possessed his eyes. She shook away her worries though, giving a breathless wail as Terra was finally able to discard her top. He grinded his erection between her legs, causing them both to arch up erratically as he could feel the moistness that was trapped beneath her pants. As Aqua brought her back up from the ground, Terra was able to investigate the bow of her spine from underneath. He slipped a finger across her curves, enticing her skin to quiver and beg for more of his sinful touches. He soon slipped his fingers around the lock of her clothing and brassiere, fiddling with the fabric as he unleashed the fold.

Aqua clenched in fear from the loose straps, seeking encouragement from Terra as she placed her tentative hands on his chest. He groaned as her fingertips traced over the flickering shadows that danced across his torso, catching the sound of the fire snapping against the cool breeze as it blanket over their hot bodies. Terra continued to thrill her body with his stiff limb, bringing it forward onto her hot and damp refuge, as it remained hidden from him. He could smell the odor of her arousal, catching the scent as it clouded the air. He grunted from the fragrance, calculating the amount that had spilled so far, bringing excitement to his member as more just seemed to soak through from her jumper and black tights.

He soon grew impatient, shifting the straps to her bra off as he roughly pulled the material away from her arms. Aqua blushed massively from the exposure of her breasts, the tender orbs glowing under the light of the stars and fire, bringing a surreal look of beauty over her chest. Terra licked his lips with exhilaration, gawking at the perfect spheres as they lingered tenderly in his view of vision. She noticed the tempted look in his eyes as they matched with the yellow pigment that shimmered around the warm colors of the bonfire. She shivered from the stare, bringing her arms up in order to cover her chest, but Terra used his fast reflex in order to grab her wrists, pinning her arms down to the side of her face.

She gulped nervously, but had calmed down as Terra tried to fight the dark urge that was surging through him. Soon, his natural blue had returned, tangling his large fingers through her slim ones with graceful care. She knew he was searching for her support, doing his best to keep the darkness in his heart at bay as the immoral sensation of lust slithered forward. He wouldn't have such a thing though, knowing his feelings now were a lot stronger than that, a lot more solid and concrete as it unsoiled his heart from the darkness. And that reason was the person under him, opening herself to him as her heart beckoned the light inside to assimilate with his. It was the honest reason why he gave her a chaste kiss without any trepidation, motioning their lips together in the most sensual way possible.

His cunning lips though then began to travel down her jaw, and soon, to the flush valley between her breasts. Aqua closed her eyes as she waited for the touch she somehow was begging to encounter, arching her head back slightly as she felt the wet brush that was contained inside his mouth. She moaned feverishly, Terra's tongue slipping under the base of her orbs as it reached over to the aroused center of her right nipple. She couldn't help but to feel the awkward stain that increased between her legs, relishing the damp texture as it made her feel inebriated. Terra groaned from the taste that was filling his mouth, his groin twitching with agitation as he yearned for her heat. He glided his tongue heavily over her pick knob, drenching it with the humidity of his breath as his saliva began to rub over it. She was at the edge of screaming, grabbing onto the blanket to sustain her cries. Terra soon had released her wrists, motioning his hands over to the bottom edge of her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. Aqua gasped from the sore grasp, her body wrenching with pleasure, yelping softly from the handling of his callous hands.

He poked the tip of his tongue over the poised nipple, soaking it with his dribble as he blew over the sensitive and small erection. It was soon after that, that he decided to pressure the sore with the length of his mouth's appendage, adding force onto it as he licked over it back and forth. Aqua cried softly from the pattern, feeling the wet sponge as it continued to moist her breast. He then engulfed the top portion into his mouth, sucking gently on the round morsel as he fiddled his tongue against the nipple. Aqua felt like her body was scorching at this point, finding the hot cavern of his mouth to be too much. He breathed and dripped profoundly against the mound as he continued to suck, taking the nipple between his teeth before giving the knob a small a flippant nip. Safe to say, Aqua gasped loudly from the bite, finding the male knight to be intrigued by her screams as he nibbled and sucked on the point tenderly.

After giving her right breast much needed attention, Terra turned to the other one, providing it with the same measure of pleasure. He sucked roughly on the left nipple, swallowing the breast whole as he slurped the taste of her flesh. Aqua whimpered from the scornful touch as she found it to be pleasing at the same time. He then considered a new development towards her round orbs, using his hands to bring them together as he meshes the globes to meet. He used his fingers to bring the tip of her nipples together before reaching his mouth down to lick the pink spots. Aqua admittedly clung to his shoulders, feeling his tongue sneak it's way through between her nipples as he pulled it back and forth, an aberrant model of lovemaking. He layered the light crimson lumps with his dribble, beginning to suck over them before chewing on them.

While this was happening though, Aqua somehow managed to send signals to her hands, causing them to reach down for Terra's lower belt, "It's not fair…" She muttered with a hiss, complaining over the hold he had on her.

"What's that…?" He mindlessly asked, proceeding with his ministration over her lovely but tender breasts.

She didn't say anything else though, forcing him back off her breasts as she sunk her mouth over his chest. Terra was caught off surprise, bringing himself up from his arms as he groaned from the savage strokes of Aqua's dexterous tongue. She always seemed to get the upper hand, even when they sparred against each other during training; he couldn't help but to chuckle from the odds, proving herself to remain the victor. She brought their bodies up as she wrapped her arms around Terra, wiggling her hips against him as she tried to persuade him in discarding the rest of her clothing.

He growled from the hot slide of her tongue, feeling her lips make way over around his chest as she sucked lightly over the tan surface. He seemed to understand the message her body was trying to send him, ripping the rest of her clothing off as he forcefully brought her pants and panties down. He could feel the moist that dripped from her opening, sliding down and meeting with his prowling hands, bringing them slowly up over her thighs as he felt the uncontrollable leak. Aqua moaned deeply from the caress, bringing her lips over the underside of his neck as she sipped with eagerness. They were both sitting up from their knees, gradually making outlines of their curves at each other with passionate strokes and pinches.

It wasn't long until Aqua was able to remove the rest of Terra's robes, hearing the thump of his belt as she quickly threw it to the side. His pants loosened, giving his aching erection the freedom it longed for, exposing the stiff rod as Aqua readied to peel the band of his underpants down.

He latched his lips against hers, drawing back momentarily soon afterwards to speak, "Aqua, are you sure…?" He asked between light pants, their eyes cloudy from the drawn atmosphere of passion.

She gave a meek nod, "Yes…" It was all she could say before she completely dragged the last piece of his clothing down. She felt the tip of the raw and sweltering material hit the coil below her clit diligently, sparking a silent shout from her.

In order not to disturb the rest of their display of passion, both apprentices discarded the rest of the accessories they had on left, leaving themselves fully naked in front of each other's presence. It was then that Aqua realized how fast everything was going, blushing tremendously as she tried not to stare at Terra's nude figure. She swore Gods sculpted his body, the male in front of her saying the same thing to her own feminine figure.

"Terra…I…" She stuttered hesitantly, using her arms to cover her chest, "I want you to know…I…" She wanted to say it; she wanted to so badly.

"Aqua…" He finished for her, giving her an affectionate smirk before taking her into his arms, "I know you're afraid, but…" He innocently placed a hand over her chest, causing her heart to beat even faster, "I'm afraid too…" His face became downcast, "This darkness…"

She shushed him with her finger, giggling as she found him to be the insecure one now, "That's enough of that. Right now, I just want you to know… that I love you…I'm just scared that you won't return my feelings…"

He gasped from the calm but tense confession, speaking out with a gentle tone of astonishment, "Aqua…"

"But…even if you can't return them…I'm willing to take a little bit of your darkness away… providing myself as your light…if you'll let me, that is…" She softly replied, frowning deeply as she refused to look at his eyes, becoming nervous on what he might say.

"Stupid…" She gasped from his slur, but froze when he captured her lips softly against his. She moaned gratifyingly, shedding tears as he silently whispered against her lips, bumping their nose gracelessly together, "Thank you…"

She beamed through her blurry vision, embracing him tightly as she felt his hands begin to journey across her lower region. She yelped when she felt one of his hands make a firm grasp upon her rear, pulling the round cheek around his palm as he enjoyed the spongy surface. His fingers clumsily slipped by her rear though, making contact with the moist that dripped down between her legs, drenching her curls as it shielded the nude layers of her virginity. He soon brought his other hand forward, but this one taking attention on her throbbing clitoris instead. Aqua almost collapsed forward when she felt Terra's large fingers make contact with her jewel, rubbing the sensitive spot with vital affection.

He molded their chests together, seeking the unity of their nude body as he unrelenting taunted her clit until it was nice and tender. He soaked the bud as her cum kept flowing over, sticking around her forbidden realm as it spread. Before Aqua could determine which hand was doing what to her body, the one that was behind her reached over and had entered her being. She gasped with a hushed cry, falling over into Terra's broad chest, squirming while she whimpered from the harsh intrusion; it was hard enough that he was forcing her to stand on her knees. But as a reaction to his sudden entrance with his fingers, which slowly began to pump her, Aqua launched one of her hands forward, wrapping it around his erection.

Terra growled ferociously from her grip, her hand stroking back and forth with a slow momentum. He pressed his lips forward upon her arched neck, biting down on the flesh until he was able to break some skin, enabling him to lick some drips of blood off. She was divine, drawing out only small dots of wine that existed in her veins; but it was enough to settle his darkness that thrived to be inside her.

Aqua moaned loudly from the aggressive kiss, shedding tears of pure rapture as the invasion of his digits became more delineate, wiggling inside her as he thrust them in and out. She panted with much labor, beginning to pick up her own pace with her hand, fondling her it against his staff as she rubbed the tip mischievously across the tip. Terra couldn't help but to thrust into her grip, as Aqua's legs shook and buckled underneath his hands. He strained his fingers into her pearl, pinching the button as it switched her moans into screams. He groaned as his member kept nudging into Aqua's awaiting strokes, picking up a faster momentum as he felt the surge of climax building up. He gathered her juices all upon his hands, creating mayhem with her fluids as it all trickled down the length of her thighs with no evidence in stopping.

He compressed his fingers into the pin that was above her entrance, causing her to cry out as she pulled his member along with her hand. She soon brought her other hand down, deciding to joggle the lower portion of his length as both hands worked on his erection. She was able sustain his member to her control, causing pre-cum to emerge from his tip as it dripped over her sweaty hands.

"Terra…!" She shouted piercingly, feeling the tight density of her walls as they clutched his fingers. She could feel the height of her orgasm, rushing forward without any warning.

He murmured peacefully against her neck though as she released, feeling the shot of ooze that coated over his fingers as he drew his hand out from below her, "So much…you're so wet, Aqua…all for me…"

She could feel the rain of her orgasm peel down from her passage, slipping through into streams down the curve of her thighs. He didn't stop massaging her scared pearl though, easing it slowly as Aqua felt numb from the area. She kissed him savagely, crying softly from the blissful eruption, stroking faster as she gripped on his appendage. Terra hissed before moaning soon afterwards, the veins to his erection convulsing as it triggered him to build his climax.

She patted his top with her fingers as she swirled circles around the bud, wiping the fluids that was slowly draining out of him to merge between her already muddled fingers. Before she knew it, he pulled her tightly to him, claiming her lips as he growled fiercely. She took this as a sign to pump his wand faster, suddenly feeling the load of his semen spill out like a volcanic wave as the white lava expanded passed her hands and onto her torso. Aqua flushed deeply from the sticky substance as it glued itself upon her sweaty form, panting as it showered her skin.

"Sorry…" Terra muttered guiltily, knowing the mess he just made on her. She shook her head though, finding the situation to be fine; though she felt dirty.

After the exhaustion of their first release, both warriors collapsed back on the ground, landing upon the thick blanket that Terra had conveniently brought. Aqua didn't have time to rest though as the brunette already took motives in bringing her waist up, sitting himself back as he gazed at her wet garden. The blue maiden cried out in embarrassment from his blatant action and stare, trying her best to flee from the uncomfortable position.

He kept her in place though, holding a firm grip on her. He soon spoke with a profound voice, "Stop…" It was all he said, striking her to freeze in her place, "Everything about you Aqua is nothing that should be taken hideous to my eyes…you're beautiful…even here…" He brought his head down, giving her clit a soft and agonizingly slow lick.

"Terra…!" The woman shouted from the strange but gratifying sensation of his tongue, grinding the slick appendage along her pink gem.

He lifted his face up so she could see, the long string of dribble that was attached to the tip of his tongue all the way to her lower region, "Delicious…" He arched her body back more, so that the upper portion of her body was the only thing lying on the ground.

Aqua squealed as he gave another firm lick, grabbing a fist full of the quilt that was underneath her as she tried to hold herself together from going insane, _'It feels so good…Terra…Terra…!'_

He furthered the progress, flicking his tongue back and forth on her sore clit as he drove his tongue along the flourished pebble. He glossed the ornament, drenching it as he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it gently as he tasted the fluids left on it. Aqua bowed her head back from the piercing swell of pleasure, panting heavily as she drooled from the amount of delight he was causing to her body to feel.

She then yelled out, bringing her arms up over her head as Terra's mouth traveled lower to her smooth and damp foyer, finding the pile of her nectar to still be evident around the gap. He had entered his tongue inside, slurping up the mass of her liquid as she continued to over flow inside his mouth. Aqua whimpered and whined pleasantly, hot tears running pass down her eyes as they met with the bridge of her ears. The bronze knight took the liberty in entering the sly tip of his tongue inside the wet cavern, wiggling it inside as he decided to make love to her with it. She let out a squeak, finding no sound to be suitable to explain the rising rapture that was growing inside the pit of her womb.

He pried her legs to wrap around his head, bringing him closer out of reflex. He continued to ravish her inner saloon, lifting his tongue around the ridges of the walls before plugging his tongue deeper inside. Aqua couldn't imagine what their teacher would say if he heard about this, discarding the thought out of her mind as Terra rhythmically thrust his tongue in and out of her. She could feel the eruption of her fluids rip out from above the position he awkwardly had her in. She felt the upper proportion of her back and shoulders throb, arching each time in the air as his lips would graze that oh so sensitive spot. He devoured the load of cream that came out of her, wiping them away with his tongue ravenously from around her forbidden fruit. He soon crowded his whole mouth over the entrance, sucking on it profusely as he made wet slapping noises to ring out, but it wasn't enough to overpower the woman's moans.

Aqua couldn't stand what he did next, tormenting her as he snaked one hand over to one of her breasts, tweaking it gently while his other hand kneaded tenderly around her rear. He seemed to switch the hands in random patterns around her body, rubbing whatever was left of his semen that was plastered across her burning flesh. The talented protégée couldn't help but to moan from the procedure, finding the personal ointment to be the exhilaration her body needed. While still slurping his meal like some sort of soup, Terra trailed his wet fingers that were now inked with his cum towards Aqua's gasping lips. The female moaned when his fingers sensually entered her mouth, sucking on the appendages as she cleaned his cum right off. She swirled her tongue around the digits, licking off each one as she formed a perfect circle around them with her lips. She craved over the pungent and yet alluring taste of his white fluids, swallowing the clumps hoarsely down her throat.

She soon placed one of her hands over one of his, urging him to squeeze her breast tenderly in his strong and large hand. She felt the callous palm that was scarred during rigorous training, pressing into the soft globe as he rotated it around with sensual strokes. He plunged his tongue even deeper at this point, taking his hand away from her eager mouth as he forced her opening to widen. She cringed from the rough exploitation, but she soon disregarded it as he had more passage to thrust his tongue around. His lips was already masked with her fluids, dripping off his chin as he still continued off with his sexual meal. That's when Aqua felt the sudden heat that was beginning to boil above her, causing her face to flush intensely from the flow of blood that was rushing throughout her veins in pure hysteria. She began to sweat more profoundly, making it seem like she had a fever, panting heavily as the cool breeze did nothing to soothe the heat that was threatening to suffocate her into bliss.

_**"Terra!!!"**_ She shouted with a loud cry, tears spilling forth from the release she just liberated. She quivered uncontrollably, whimpering softly inside her chest as Terra consumed the stream of her orgasm. He breathed closely inside her core, causing her to shudder and feel numb.

He raised his head in order to check on her flushed features, "Aqua, are you alright?" He settled her legs that felt like jelly to her now from off his neck, looping his arms under them soon afterwards.

She knew what he was planning to do, and somehow, even if she refused to continue on now, she had a feeling he wouldn't allow it. She tried to catch her breath, enabling herself to speak between few gasping words, "Yes…please…*pants*…Terra…I need you…"

He was unsure at first, and a little estrange on how he was going to enter inside her. He could see her dripping flower, beckoning him to complete the commitment their bodies were about to make. He brought his mouth forward, pressuring kisses across her cheek delicately, murmuring sweet nothingness to her. She opened her eyes dazedly, capturing his attractive sapphire jewels. She moaned when she began to feel the raw shape of his tip press forward, circling around her opening as if it was testing it. She gave a silent and meek nod, giving into his kisses as she hoped it would distract her from the pain she was about to receive.

While massaging his tongue along hers, Terra brought his pelvic back, thrusting right through Aqua's passage without any form of delay. She felt the tormenting rip of her hymen, arching forward as she let out a scream into her beloved's mouth. He tried to sooth her, kissing her more sensually as he tried to diminish her cry. She released fresh moist of hot tears from her eyes, cringing from the passionate infringement Terra just made inside her. She felt his hands slide across her thighs, rubbing the tender flesh as he contained a vice grip on her legs, bringing them over by his arms. She whimpered and heaved between shudders, finding no training to have prepared her for this. He was simply too big for her slim area, reversing their roles of him being the dominant one over her.

_'It hurts…. it hurts so much, but still…this feeling…it's…I…I feel somehow…complete.'_ She slowly enlightened to herself, curving into the fulfillment she craved. She felt her back glued to the blanket, as her body continued to spill sweat onto her milky and pink flesh.

Terra squirmed within her tight space, struggling to move as her walls clutched onto his appendage desperately. He reared back, but stopped as he heard a painful moan come from the woman below him, " Aqua, are you…? Should I stop…?"

She took a moment to try and compose herself, struggling to keep her eyes open, "I'm…I'm fine. It hurts, but…I want you to continue…please…Terra…" She didn't have any control over her legs, as they were still held immobile by his strong arms. So, she relied on her slim hips instead, grinding upwards in order to meet his tense but toned body.

It was after that, that things got out of control. Terra's eyes flashed into a gradient lust of gold, pinning his lips against her neck before ravishing the base with deliverance of hunger. He gave one powerful thrust, one that made her gasp in pain and delight, jabbing his member inside her tight space dynamically. She tilted her head back, moaning from the harsh friction, feeling the care touches of his kisses and licks. He chained her hands to the ground, letting her hold him tightly as her nails dug into his unbreakable skin. He began with a slow pace, taking time for her passage to adjust to his size, giving powerful strokes as her fluids gushed out. They were sensual shoves, his muscles rippling like soft waves as he motioned slowly inside her; driving her almost crazy of how good it felt.

She wanted to scream, calling out his name between wet pants of pleasure, "Terra…! Terra…!" She could feel the darkness inside him, stirring to take hold of her, caressing her body so seductively like a ghost.

She tightly wrapped her legs around his mid torso, gripping him to her, as she wanted to feel his chest upon hers. He began to pick up pace, using the bold shape of his limb to sketch the interior of her warm and wet sanctum. He grunted from the tight closure, sweat breaking off his flesh more profusely as he tried to control his inner desire to pound harder, anything to free him from the hold she had on him.

He soon traced his lips over to the valley between her breasts, licking around the globes teasingly with admiration of their soft texture. Aqua squirmed as an effect, beginning to shed tears of how good it all felt, to be touched by him, to be cared by him, to be making love with him; all of it was just so overwhelming.

He released her hands, causing her to rely on the blanket underneath them instead as he looped his arms below her legs, pulling them forward across her upper body. He wanted to hit that G-spot of hers, the one that led to her womb as it pulsed excitedly. He reversed his pelvic back before launching it forward, creating a direct smack into her cervix. She cringed from the forceful aim, letting out dreadful shriek into the ethereal night, alerting the world known as Land of Departure the pleasure she was feeling.

He kept pounding into the small gap, letting the spill of their pre-cum serve as lubricant, sliding across the wet passage with smooth ministration. Terra flicked his tongue across her hardened nipples, rendering them to tingle as he bit them softly. He sucked on them gently, thrusting harder and faster each time Aqua called out his name. She hissed heavenly from the rough intimacy he was performing on her exposed flesh, her body jolting each time he thrust deeper inside her. She panted profoundly, her chest rising as her breasts bounced from the sexual abrasion.

They continued to break off more sweat, their bodies glistening under the orange glow of the fire. Terra groaned as he felt the peak of her climax, her walls closing in on his stiff limb as it urged him to release. He managed to resist the squeeze though, giving the punch her orgasm needed to erupt.

Aqua arched her back, feeling her legs go numb along with her lower region, letting out an excruciating cry, _**"Terra!!!"**_

She swung her arms over, encircling them around his neck as she brought him down closer to her, allowing her thick nails to dig into this back. She panted near his ear, whimpering from the liberation as she begged for a kiss. He gave her just that, planting his mouth over hers as he gave one final thrust inside her sore and wet hose. He was able to transfer the thick load of his semen inside the small opening of her cervix that led to her womb, overflowing the hole with his cum. Since so much had seeped out, their fluids mixed together in a hot slippery mess, flooding over between them.

Aqua shook lightly against Terra's tall built, sensing the tremors that were beneath his own skin. After they settled the aftermath of their first orgasm 'together', Terra carefully slid himself out of her wound, tampering with their merged juices to dribble out. He collapsed himself beside her, settling his heart to stop pumping rabidly against his ribcage.

Aqua moaned from the leak between her legs, cringing of how sore she felt as she tried to move. Terra noticed her struggle, becoming worried, "Aqua, are you alright?" He lifted his arm over; bringing it across her nude waist as it shuddered under his touch.

She relished the soft warmth his hand offered over her pale flesh, "Yes…" She smiled over at him, "I'm fine…" She tried to ignore the lustful look in his eyes, finding the haunting hue of yellow to still be there like some official scar to his heart, _'I wonder if I'm the cause of it…'_ She mused lightly inside her mind, touching the broad outline of his cheek with her hand,_ 'Terra…even if the darkness takes over you…I'll be willing to take your burden…I…'_ He closed his eyes from her touch, seeking the gentleness of her warmth as it made him realize something.

"I love you…" He said with deep finality, causing her heart to stop beating.

"What…did you say?" She asked doubtfully, halting her hand from rubbing his cheek any further.

He gazed down at her, leaning his face over hers, "I said…I love you…Aqua…"

She gasped from his words, finding them hard to believe. She didn't have much time to reply how much she loved him in return though, as he claimed her lips hungrily. She moaned into the intimate touch, bending her body into his, their tongues grazing over each other with a wet desire to want more. It wasn't long until he was inside her again, switching their positions into a more dominant pose of pleasure.

She supposed this is what she got for tempting his heart, screaming out into the night as she relinquished her light towards his darkness. Only the future could tell if it'll last forever though, before the shadows decided to punish them both.

END

Kiome-Yasha: "There! Finally finished! I hoped you liked it Mauve Eterna! I tried my best to my abilities to make it seem darker than my other lemons, since they contained more to the line of humor if anything. Leave reviews if you can please! I really would appreciate what you guys thought of this lemon :D. Hmm, maybe I should make more Tequa fics in the future? Haha, I'll let you guys decide. Oh, there might be some mistakes here, but I'll be reading over this again soon to see where."

Terra: "I'm a beast!"

Aqua: "I wonder what Master will say about this…"

Terra: "Special training?"

Kiome-Yasha: "That's a valid excuse XD!"


End file.
